


Hot As A Fever

by ballsdeepinwinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dominant/Top Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Castiel, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballsdeepinwinchesters/pseuds/ballsdeepinwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title from "Sex On Fire" - Kings of Leon)</p><p>Castiel was beyond glad to come home from work- working a job that he wasn’t even paid for. Seriously what was the point of going to work for ten hours a day and practically being the office slave if he wasn’t getting compensated for it? But this was the way things had to be with his business major, and his boyfriend supported his dreams even if that meant he had to spend more time in the shop to actually make money. They were young and fresh out of college, so being an intern was his only option at this age. It was hard work, and it was awful most days, but that work was long forgotten when he came home to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As A Fever

Castiel was beyond glad to come home from work- working a job that he wasn’t even paid for. Seriously what was the point of going to work for ten hours a day and practically being the office slave if he wasn’t getting compensated for it? But this was the way things had to be with his business major, and his boyfriend supported his dreams even if that meant he had to spend more time in the shop to actually make money. They were young and fresh out of college, so being an intern was his only option at this age. It was hard work, and it was awful most days, but that work was long forgotten when he came home to Dean.

It was nine o’clock when he pulled up into the driveway. Dean got off four hours ago, and there Cas was, leaving him alone for so long and probably feeling unappreciated because he has the one boyfriend who works shit hours and has nothing to show for it. Cas groaned and let his head fall on the top of the steering wheel. They’d just gotten into a fight the other morning after Cas came stumbling in at 11 PM and passed out on the couch, leaving Dean to find him still fully dressed and drooling on their sofa cushion. _I’ve got to start coming home earlier._ Cas climbed out of his piece of junk car and unlocked the front door, sighing as he came inside and shut it behind him.

“Cas, is that you?” Dean’s voice sounded from the back of their apartment. He didn’t sound angry or upset, so at least that was a good sign.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m so late,” Cas said as he hung up his trenchcoat and walked towards the bedroom. “Zachariah made me stay behind to finish sorting his paperwork, and then Uriel left early and gave me the rest of _his_ assigned pile, and-“ He came into the bedroom to find Dean sitting on the big armchair across from their bed, his guitar in his lap. Dean smiled at him warmly, and Cas returned the smile as he walked over to him. “-and I’m sorry.” Cas leaned down and took Dean’s jaw in his hands lightly and pressed a small, lingering kiss to his mouth. “I missed you,” he murmured.

Dean smiled against his lips and kissed him again. “I missed you too.” Cas sighed contentedly and walked over to the bed, taking his suit jacket off and tossing it onto the- _overflowing_ \- laundry basket. He loosened his tie and flopped onto the bed, laying on his back and closing his eyes. “Don’t be going to sleep on me, baby,” Dean said, strumming a few quiet chords on his guitar.

Cas made a small noise in the back of his throat and he situated himself on the bed, keeping his eyes closed. “I’m not. I’m just resting my eyes for a second.” Dean chuckled and continued strumming. The tune was slow, Cas didn’t recognize it, but it sounded really good- kind of sexy if he was honest. He imagined Dean’s fingers against the strings, experienced and skillful, rugged with callouses from playing for so long and from working on cars. Cas smiled to himself. “That’s nice.”

He knew Dean was probably wearing a cocky half-grin at his words. “You like that?” he asked. Cas made a ‘mhm’ noise and nodded, nuzzling further into the bed. “I’ve been practicing something. You wanna hear it?” Cas made another confirming noise and Dean chuckled. “I’ll play it if you don’t go to sleep on me.”

“I said I wouldn’t go to sleep, so I won’t,” he yawned and rubbed his cheek, “go to sleep.”

Dean changed up the rhythm, playing something only slightly familiar. It sounded like Dean slowed down whatever song it was, and that made it sound grittier. Cas sighed contentedly, folding his hands over his ribs. Dean cleared his throat before singing in a low tone. “Lay where you're layin’, don't make a sound. I know they're watchin’, they're watchin’.” Dean’s voice was soothing, but underneath was something completely raw, and Cas could feel blood running south- Dean’s voice always did that to him. “All the commotion, the kiddie like play- has people talkin’, talkin’.” Dean strummed harder and sang louder, his voice gravelly, “You, your _sex_ is on fire.”

At the way he practically spat out the word, Cas let out a small gasp. Dean’s voice really should’ve been illegal. Cas opened his eyes enough to look at Dean and he propped himself up on his elbows. Dean was watching his fingers move over the guitar strings, and Cas followed his hands- strumming with elegance and practiced skill. He chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted those hands on him as soon as possible. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked with an amused eyebrow raise. 

Dean met his eyes and gave him an open mouthed grin before continuing to sing, returning to the verse. “The dark of the alley, the breaking of day, the head while I'm drivin’, I'm drivin’.” Dean sang low and dirty, making full, unwavering eye contact. Cas remembered each of those occasions very well. Dean and Castiel getting wasted when Cas turned 21, Cas dragging him out behind the bar and getting fucked against the brick wall. Cas waking Dean up with morning sex every day for a week straight when their first anniversary rolled around. And Dean behind the wheel of the impala was a beautiful sight, so they might have indulged in road head pretty often. Cas let his eyes slide closed and moaned at the fond memories. “Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dyin’, you're dyin’.” And _fuck_ , Dean praising his mouth has always gotten Cas riled up. Dean strummed harder, going back to the chorus. “You, your _sex_ is on fire. Consumed with what's to _transpire_.”

“Is that a promise?” Cas mused. 

Dean smiled and eyed him up and down. “Get undressed for me, baby,” he said normally with a lick of his lips. Another wave of arousal washed over Castiel and he happily obliged, sitting up on the bed and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with Dean’s. Dean winked at him and continued singing. “Hot as a fever, rattling bones. I could just taste it, _taste it_.” He made the already sexual words sound like pure filth and sin with a biting snap of his teeth and a wink. Cas moaned and threw his shirt off to the side, disregarding his tie in the process. His chest was already heaving and Dean hadn’t laid a hand on him. “If it's not forever, if it's just tonight- oh, it's still the greatest,” he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, _looking like he’s having the best fuck of his life_ , and added with a half-sing-half-moan, “the greatest, the greatest!” 

Castiel’s eyes rolled back while he tried to work the button on his jeans. “ _Fuck_ , Dean,” he breathed. Dean was driving him crazy and as much as he loved hearing Dean sing his dirty talk to him, he wanted the song to end so they could get to the fucking-Cas-into-the-mattress stuff.

He got up off the chair and Cas felt like this heart was going to explode at the pace it was beating. Dean sang powerfully and confidently, approaching him in such a predatory manner, Cas fell back onto the bed. “You, your sex is on fire. _And you, your sex is on fire_ , consumed with what's to transpire,” he ended the song looming over Cas with a grin on his face, and Castiel reached up and took the guitar from him and moved it to the side of the bed. “Maybe I wasn’t done,” Dean joked. Cas reached up and fisted the collar of Dean’s shirt and tugged him down onto the bed above him, kissing him roughly. Dean let out a pleased moan and kissed back, leaning over to get Cas on his back.

“Oh, we’re not done,” Cas murmured into Dean’s mouth. “Definitely not done.” Dean grinned and pressed forward, sealing their lips back together while he unbuttoned his own jeans. Cas hooked his thumb over the waistband and pushed them down over his ass along with his boxer briefs. 

Dean chuckled lightly. “So pushy.” Cas rolled his eyes and Dean got up enough to pull them all the way off before Cas lifted Dean’s t-shirt and Dean made work of throwing that aside as well. Cas surged forward and pressed his lips to one of Dean’s nipples. “ _Fuck_!” Dean groaned. Cas smirked inwardly and worried it between his lips, massaged it with his tongue. Dean twined his fingers in Cas’ hair encouragingly and let his head drop back. Cas switched to the other nipple, using his hand to play with the one he left. He bit down lightly and Dean gave a hiss of pleasure, fisting Castiel’s hair tighter. Cas moaned at the pulling and Dean’s hips bucked forward, his leaking dick sliding up over Cas’ naked chest. Cas released his nipple from his mouth, giving the one under his hand a small tug as he nipped and kissed his way down Dean’s ribcage and stomach. He glanced up and met Dean’s hooded eyes as he took the head of his cock in his mouth. The position they were in didn’t make for a very good angle, but Dean still groaned gutturally. “Jesus, Cas.”

“I want you to fuck me, Dean,” he muttered with his lips brushing the underside of his cock. “Need you to fuck me.” 

Dean’s hand tightened in his hair and pulled back and Cas grinned up at him. Dean leaned down and his lips brushed the shell of Cas’ ear. “How could I ever say no to those lips when they beg so sweet?” Cas shivered and Dean smirked. He pressed another kiss to Cas’ lips as his hands reached down between them to tug on Cas’ dress pants. Castiel laid back and allowed Dean to pull them all the way off, leaving him completely naked- a sight that Dean gratuitously drank in. “God, you’re so hot, baby.”

Cas smiled. “Is my _sex on fire_ , Dean?” Dean laughed and straddled him again to kiss his lips. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and deepened the kiss, Dean resting his hands on Cas’ hips. “I love you, Dean,” he murmured into his lips.

“Mm, love you too, baby,” Dean returned, sucking on Cas’ top lip. Dean patted him on the hip lightly. “Get that sweet ass in the air for me.” Cas smiled, rolling his eyes, but excited with anticipation. Dean moved so Cas could flip over onto his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in invitation. Dean chuckled. “That’s a sight I’m never gonna get tired of seeing,” he muttered fondly. Dean leaned over to the bedside table and retrieved the lube, opening the bottle and spreading it on his fingers before laying it down beside them. He let it get warmed up on his hand while he pressed light kisses and gentle sucks on Cas’ spine. Cas closed his eyes and let his head fall when he felt two slick fingers trace lightly up the crack of his ass. They grazed teasingly over his hole before pressing a little more, just making it wet and teasing the rim. Cas pushed his hips back insistently and Dean smiled into his back. He pressed one finger in all the way to his knuckle. Cas groaned and pushed his hips back into it. Dean kissed his back and fucked his finger in and out of him slowly. “Been a while since we got this time,” he spoke quietly into his skin. When Cas was eagerly meeting his pace, he slipped in another finger.

Cas moaned, leaning his head against his arm. “Too long,” he agreed. Dean increased his pace slightly, scissoring his fingers to stretch him wider. Cas bit down on his lip. “Need to- need to- _fuck_ ,” he groaned when Dean added a third finger. Dean kissed the base of his spine soothingly. “Need to make more time- _God_ \- work less hours.” Cas could feel a small smile tug on Dean’s lips where they pressed against him. Dean’s fingers worked faster and found that sweet spot inside of Castiel, making him yelp. 

“I’d like that,” he said softly. He worked his fingers quickly and directly at Cas’ prostate, making Cas almost go blind with pleasure, chanting Dean’s name like a prayer. “Wanna hear you like this every day, angel.”

“ _Fuck_ , Dean, come on,” Cas groaned insistently. Dean pulled out his fingers slowly and pushed at his hip so he returned to laying on his back. “Wh-?”

“Wanna see your face, baby. Kiss the pretty screams right out of that mouth,” he explained with a grin. Cas let out a shaky breath, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist excitedly. Dean squirted more lube onto his palm and smeared it over his cock, positioning himself at Cas’ hole. He pushed forward and Cas closed his eyes, his body relaxing into the familiar sensation. Dean fully sheathed himself in one long, slow movement. Cas’ breath hitched when Dean was buried to the hilt inside of him. He squirmed and raised his legs higher, locking his ankles behind Dean’s back. Dean kissed the side of his neck and Cas sighed. “You ready, angel?”

Cas wrapped his arms back around Dean’s neck and kissed him deeply. Dean cupped his jaw with the hand not balancing him and brushed his thumb over his stubble. “Fuck me,” Cas whispered filthily. Dean kissed him again as he pulled his hips back slowly. He pulled his lips off and snapped his hips forward, pushing a loud moan from Cas’ mouth. “ _Dean_!” He reared back again, snapping his hips into Cas’ with more force. “Fuck, Dean!”

“ _Hot as a fever_ ,” Dean sang deep and quietly into Cas’ ear, rolling his hips mercilessly into Cas’, getting so deep in Castiel, he was seeing stars. He pulled back and fucked into him hard, Cas all but screaming his name. “ _Rattling bones._ ”

“Jesus Christ,” Cas breathed, holding onto Dean and trying not to come just from Dean kissing his neck and singing. Dean kissed his lips softly and slammed forward again, making himself groan and making Cas scream. “Dean!”

“ _I could just taste it_.” He licked over Cas’ jaw and nipped at it, punctuating it with a hard thrust of his hips. “ _Just taste it_.” 

Cas moved himself down to meet Dean’s thrust, getting so deep, Cas felt like he was going to explode. Dean must have been able to tell Cas was five seconds away from falling over the edge with Deans hard thrusts, so he slowed down. Dean kissed him again, deeper and more thorough. Cas moaned softly with the more gentle thrust of Dean’s hips. “Don’t stop,” he whispered into the kiss.

“Never gonna stop, Cas,” he murmured with another peck of his lips. He sang lower, his mouth pressing kisses to Cas’ jaw and neck. “ _It’s for forever, and for toni-ight_ ,” his voice hitched a little when Cas scratched lightly over the back of his scalp. They both smiled at the changing of the lyrics. _He’s such a corny romantic._ He kissed Cas’ lips again and increased his pace slightly. “ _Mm, you’re still the greatest, the greatest-_ ”

“ _The greatest_ -!” Cas breathed out with Dean. Dean smiled and buried his face in Cas’ neck, hips stuttering slightly before picking up a little more speed and force. “Fuck! Dean!” Cas wrapped himself tighter around Dean, trying to make it last.

“ _Mm, your sex- is- on- fire,_ ” he punctuated each of his words with harsh snaps of his hips straight into Cas’ bundle of nerves, sending his eyes flying open. “ _Consumed with- what’s- to- transpire._ ” His breath hitched and he bit off a moan next to Castiel’s ear. “So close, baby,” he whispered.

Cas nodded quickly, and Dean kissed his jaw and cheek up to his lips with every quick, hard fuck of his hips. “Dean! Dean! _God_ \- Dean!” Cas moaned loudly. Dean sealed their lips together tightly, swallowing Cas’ scream when he fucked into him as hard and deep as he could, moving his hand down to wrap around Cas’ cock. Cas’ lips went slack as he moaned helplessly, eyes squeezed shut. Dean whispered his name into the skin of his neck, fisting his cock in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Dean! Don’t stop- ah! Don’t- _fuck_! Don’t stop!”

“ _Shit, Cas_ ,” he groaned. “Come on, baby. Come- _fuck_ \- come for me,” Dean breathed into his ear, twisting his wrist and slamming into Cas’ prostate. Cas came immediately, arms and legs tightening around Dean and screaming his name. “Oh _God_ \- Cas-!” Dean gritted out as he came inside Castiel, fucking them both through their orgasms. When they finished, Dean collapsed bonelessly on top of Cas, both of their chests heaving trying to catch their breath. Castiel untangled his limbs from around Dean and he kissed at the side of Dean’s face lazily, running his hands up and down Dean’s forearms. “Mm, I love you.”

Dean lifted his head up and kissed Cas chastely, easing his softening cock out of Cas, both of them wincing slightly. He rolled over and moved to the top of the bed, pulling the blankets out from under the pillows. Castiel followed suit, getting under the covers next to him. Dean settled on his back, Cas cuddling into his side and draping his arm over Dean’s tummy. Dean pulled the blanket up to Cas’ chin and wrapped his arm around Cas’ back, letting his other hand’s fingers tangle with Cas’. Their whole bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, and Cas remembered why he never doubted for a second they were made for each other. Dean kissed the top of his head and Cas kissed his chest, nuzzling closer and intertwining their legs. “I love you too.”


End file.
